Là où jouent les jeunes enfants
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Ce souvenir était le seul qu'il gardait de sa famille d'avant, et son père ne s'y trouvait même pas - non, seulement sa mère, et la mer. Et même s'ils avaient dû tuer pour cela, Elrond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ceux qui l'avaient aimé.


Comme d'habitude, texte de LuxaLucifer, personnages à Tolkien, et traduction de votre serviteur. Je me permets juste de dédicacer mon simple texte à moi à Nat, qui me fait traduire en anglais des reviews de dix lieues de long, et avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Là où jouent les jeunes enfants**

Alors qu'il était encore tout petit, sa mère avait pris l'habitude de chanter pour lui. C'était son seul souvenir de son enfance tout du moins de cette enfance. Elle le hissait sur l'un de ses genoux, hissait son frère sur l'autre, et chantait pour eux – et elle chantait toujours des berceuses. Elle ne savait pas très bien chanter. Son frère, qui pourtant ne lui ressemblait que sur très peu de points, se souvenait aussi de ce détail. S'il se concentrait assez longtemps, il pouvait voir l'océan, vaste, bleu, juste devant lui, et les vagues qui caressaient le rivage alors que les marins ramenaient sur la terre ferme le poisson qu'ils avaient attrapés. Les marins, cependant, étaient certainement le fruit de son imagination, qu'il avait dû rajouter à l'image générale à force de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. C'est qu'on lui avait appris très tôt qu'il n'y avait pas de mer sans marins.

C'était son seul souvenir de sa famille _d'avant,_ et son père ne s'y trouvait pas – juste sa mère, et la mer.

Et après ce brouillard de terreur et de fumée, après les cris de son frère (ainsi que le vacarme de torrents d'eau, mais Elros ne s'en souvenait pas, et cela l'effrayait, parce qu'ils se souvenaient toujours de la même chose, malgré toutes leurs différences), il arrivait à se souvenir d'une cheminée, du son du bois que l'on coupait pour construire une hutte, et de quelqu'un qui le tenait fort, et qui murmurait : « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé. »

Cela, il avait toujours feint de l'avoir oublié, et Elros avait suivi son exemple.

* * *

Maglor n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'occuper d'eux comme l'aurait fait une mère. Chaque fois qu'ils venaient vers lui en pleurs, parce qu'ils étaient tombés d'un arbre ou avaient glissé dans la rivière, il leur disait de reprendre courage – il le disait parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Si Maglor y avait réfléchi, il aurait pu leur jouer quelque morceau de musique, mais Maglor avait été élevé dans la pensée que la musique ne pouvait être jouée que dans des occasions très spéciales, et surtout, surtout, il avait été élevé avec l'idée qu'il ne devait jamais exhiber son propre talent. Les Noldor avaient trouvé sa voix agréable, mais inutile, et il s'était mis à penser de même.

Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient aller voir Maedhros, parce qu'il était trop silencieux, et qu'il parlait trop peu. Mais s'ils y avaient réfléchi, ils n'auraient pas confondu son silence avec de la sévérité, et ils auraient compris que c'était un homme attentionné et compréhensif, qu'il avait élevé ses six frères, et qu'il s'y connaissait plus qu'un peu en matière de bleus et de coudes écorchés.

Mais Maglor n'y réfléchit pas, pas plus que les jumeaux, et ils apprirent à se réconforter ensemble.

* * *

Lorsque Elrond était jeune, mais moins qu'avant, car il ne tombait plus des arbres, il lisait.

Parfois, c'était au tour de Maedhros de partir à la chasse. Alors, il lisait seul. Parfois, Elros et Maglor étaient absents. Alors il cherchait Maedhros, et s'asseyait tout près de lui, à lui jeter un coup d'œil entre chaque page pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là.

Il était fasciné par Maedhros, comme tout jeune homme est fasciné par ce qu'il ne connaît pas. Il était fasciné par sa longue chevelure de cuivre, celle-là qui n'avait pas même été domptée par Angband, et qui se déployait encore sur ses épaules, heureuse, et toujours belle. Il était fasciné par la taille stupéfiante de ce parent qui l'avait étrangement adopté. Un jour (il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, mais il chérissait ce souvenir), il était monté sur les épaules de Maedhros, et avait vainement tenté de tout voir, de tout apprendre, de découvrir le monde de cet étrange et nouveau point de vue, avant que Maedhros ne le fît descendre de sa main unique.

Mais plus encore, il était fasciné par les cicatrices de Maedhros. La première, large, qui courait du côté gauche de son front, là-haut, tout là-haut, jusqu'à son sourcil droit. Une autre, plus fine, en dents de scie, qui commençait du côté gauche de sa mâchoire et se prolongeait jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Une autre encore, plus profonde, qui barrait son menton et manquait de couper ses lèvres en deux, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa joue. Puis une dernière, à peine visible sous son œil droit, et qui, Elrond l'appris, lui venait d'un accident de cheval qui datait de sa jeunesse, à Valinor.

Lorsque Maedhros le raconta à Elrond, Elrond lui exprima sa pensée : Maedhros n'avait certainement jamais été jeune et petit.

« Petit, peut-être que non, lui dit Maedhros de cette voix rocailleuse et revêche qu'il avait parce qu'une autre cicatrice, large et profonde, couturait sa gorge. Mais jeune, oui. Nous étions tous jeunes en Valinor. »

Et depuis cette conversation, malgré tout son bon sens et jusqu'à ce qu'il devînt vieux et sage, Elrond imagina Valinor ainsi : un lieu paisible, où les enfants passaient leur jeunesse à jouer.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent la vérité et l'histoire de leurs parents, Elros enragea pour ce qui sembla durer des jours. Il brisa des tasses et des assiettes et menaça Maglor et Maedhros. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se fît rauque, et pleura jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se tarissent. Maglor hurla en retour, mais Maedhros se contenta de rester assis et d'observer le feu, sa main gauche, gantée, s'appliquant à masser la souche qu'était devenue sa main droite.

Elrond n'était pas en colère. Il ne possédait plus qu'un seul souvenir de son ancienne vie, et son père ne s'y trouvait même pas. Son père, lui semblait-il, avait troqué ses fils pour un navire, navire qui faisait voile chaque soir dans le ciel, et Elrond était même fier de lui, bien que ce fût à distance respectueuse. Maglor et Maedhros, de leur côté, avaient fait l'inverse : ils avaient troqué leurs royaumes et leur fierté pour deux jumeaux à élever, deux jumeaux, qui plus est, qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux qu'ils avaient perdus à Doriath.

Même s'il avaient dû tuer pour cela, Elrond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ceux qui l'avaient aimé.

* * *

Lorsque Elros prit sa décision, il se souvint de la douleur dans les yeux de Maglor et de Maedhros tandis qu'ils leur contaient leur recherche amère des Silmarils et les innombrables vies qu'ils avaient prises de leurs mains. Il songea à Maglor, qui n'arrivait pas à croiser son regard, il songea à Maedhros, qui cachait si mal ses larmes, et il pleura pour les jumeaux qu'ils n'avaient su sauver. Il grinça des dents et serra le poing chaque fois qu'il croisa des Elfes qui se croyaient bien-pensants, qu'ils fussent fils de Feänor, Noldor, Sindar, quels qu'ils fussent, et il décida de ne pas prendre part à ces luttes de pouvoir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie d'une race qui avait poussé des Elfes bons et courageux, et qui avaient souffert, à commettre de si terribles crimes. Il choisit ce qu'il crut être la race la plus noble, non pas parce qu'il haïssait les Elfes, comme beaucoup le crurent dans les années qui suivirent, mais parce qu'il en avait pitié.

Lorsque Elrond prit sa décision, il se souvint non pas de la douleur qui avait peint la vie de ses parents adoptifs, mais de la force avec laquelle Maedhros avait tenu. Il se souvint de ces heures passées à écouter Maglor jouer de sa harpe derrière sa porte, l'oreille collée contre le bois pour ne perdre aucune note. Plutôt que de réagir avec dégoût face au passé des Elfes, il choisit de le changer, et il choisit de créer un monde dans lequel les Elfes n'auraient plus à être poussés à faire ce que Maglor et Maedhros avaient faits.

Lorsque Elrond fit son choix, il cessa de se concentrer sur ce premier souvenir, et cessa même de se concentrer sur tous ses souvenirs des moments passés avec Maglor et Maedhros, pour pouvoir les revoir un jour, le jour où son travail en Terre du Milieu serait achevé, le jour où il jouerait avec les enfants, en Valinor. Et Elros, qui était pourtant si différent, sur un si grand nombre de points, avait agi de même - il l'avait simplement fait pour de différentes raisons.

* * *

Tout ce vous direz sera traduit à l'auteur :)


End file.
